Happy END
by KittyBlackwell
Summary: Doyle sails with a friend in Scotland, and on the way meets a mysterious stranger.


They floated to coast of Scotland, the guy promised to the girl as its country looks, he knew that only there he can live easy, far from vanity and these terrible creatures who have got out of the holes, and now attack people. To it was five when one of these monsters has killed his father and the stepmother, it was only the beginning. Then them became more and more, but that boy has grown, it became strong and brave as its ancestors, and he has decided to struggle with these monsters, the his sister who too has escaped, after claws of the snow monster considers, on the contrary.  
>- As it can with them stands on ceremony, when she a victim of these cryptids as I will not understand, he thought. Its girl who at this time has slept in a cabin has woken up. Waking up, she has understood that has overslept all the day, behind a window there was an evening, and its brave seaman still behind a steering wheel. It has got out of a cabin and has risen on the captain's bridge. The guy so has been occupied by boat driving, as hasn't noticed it.<br>- Dee, has smiled the girl, embracing the guy.  
>- Long you sleep Kitty, I already was going to kiss you that our sleeping princess has woken up, the guy has smiled.<br>- Doyle, Doyle, Doyle, you, as before such romantic, have smiled Kitty.  
>- Certainly, I travel to the companies with the charming partner, and it seems to me that my dream here, Doyle here will be carried out, has smiled, looking in eyes of the girl.<br>- Where we float? Kitty has asked.  
>- Let think, I promised to you to show Scotland, means, there we and float, the guy has smiled. Doyle – the beautiful guy with огненно red hair and eyes of color of the sky, it the strong and brave person who would know that from this frightened kitten will grow up a beautiful young lion, however, there would be no this lion if one of its rescuers hasn't rescued and didn't leave as the native son. Kitty peered afar, around there was only a star sky, atmosphere has been adjusted on romanticism.<br>- As here it is healthy, I float in far-away country with the darling, the girl has sighed.  
>- Yes, me it is not believed that I come back home, I didn't think any more that I will return to Scotland, Doyle has told.<br>- If the sister to you won't allow to return then that? Kitty has asked.  
>- Who asks it, she the German, let lives the Germany, and doesn't touch fair people, Doyle to the girl has told.<br>- Allow I will disseminate your fears, Doyle has bent down and has kissed the companion on a forehead, Kitty didn't begin to open, and itself was pulled to it, inhaling aroma of its young body.  
>- It is better to us to go to a cabin, tomorrow we will continue a way, Kitty Doyle has told.<br>- Perhaps you are right, tomorrow we will continue a way, you go while to a cabin, I while will rise on an anchor and I will change clothes, Doyle to the friend has told.  
>Dropping an anchor in a water smooth surface, Doyle has noticed that at ocean the lonely boat drifts, is absolutely unexpected for these places, he at first has thought that it it, not calmed, German sister has decided to reconcile with it, and has decided to float a trace behind it.<br>- If it you Drju forget that I am is better, and hold the monsters far away from me, Doyle about itself has told. But in a boat, seemingly, there was a man who simply drifted on ocean open spaces.  
>- Kitty, go here, apparently, here there is the one to whom our help is required, Doyle to the girl has shouted. Kitty it is lazy has got out of a cabin, she began to look afar, and truth at ocean was a boat, and in it the elderly man sat.<br>- Hey, to you to help? Kitty has shouted.  
>- Who needed to float by the boat which has been not intended for swimming at ocean at night, Doyle was indignant. Guys have lifted the wanderer aboard the boat.<br>- Thanks that have accepted me aboard, the wanderer has thanked guys.  
>- Yes there is nothing, tell, what you do in the middle of ocean? Doyle at the wanderer has taken an interest.<br>- I traveler, has answered the wanderer.  
>- Could take a boat, instead of this old vessel, Doyle has told.<br>- You I see too travel all over the world? The wanderer has asked guys.  
>- More likely we finish the travel, Kitty has told.<br>- My girl of the right, we in the end of our travel. Generally I the mercenary, and end of my task will be return home, Doyle has told.  
>- What you not mercenary Doyle, you kriptozoologyst, as well as your teacher, have told Kitty.<p>

- A trade dangerous, however, at you the sonny, also what with has induced you on it? The wanderer has asked Doyle. The wanderer was curious, but Doyle knew that from the story about why it has selected such way to whom it will not be sick, only of that creatures on which it with Kitty hunts.  
>- A pain from my past, here that has forced me to step into this way, Doyle has answered.<br>- I perfectly I understand you, I too have suffered from these monsters, here now to run, the wanderer has told.  
>-I too ran earlier, but has understood that to me from it it becomes better not, Doyle has told. Children suited the wanderer in a free cabin, and have gone to sleep in the cabin though they were not married, but slept together. Kitty felt protection in Doyle's hands, and to it that near to it there is a person loving it, it was better. In the morning children have decided to wake the wanderer, and to inform it that they will land it near the nearest port.<br>- Doyle, maybe, we take it with themselves to Scotland, Kitty Doyle has offered.  
>- It is not known even not who he such, has told Doyle to the girl.<br>- That your teacher of Dee would tell, Kitty Doyle has told.  
>- It is necessary to check up its documents, Doyle has told.<br>- Well, you and the spy, have told Kitty, and left a cabin. Doyle began to search carefully clothes of the sleeping wanderer, first of all it was necessary to look at its passport, suddenly it was sent by Drew what to do much harm to the brother. Studying the passport, Doyle has been unexpectedly surprised, but it as if a current has pulled. In the passport person Leroy Blaсkwell so called father Doyle appeared, and really this wanderer has any relation to his parents. At this time Kitty has entered into a cabin.  
>- Well the spy, has learned, what be? The girl has silently asked.<br>- I do not know how to tell, but at this person the passport of my father, and on a cover there are arms of our clan, Doyle Kitty has told.  
>- Yes, I the Scot, also that from that, have told the wanderer, getting out of bed.<br>- Whence at you this passport? Doyle has strictly asked.  
>- It my passport, has told the wanderer.<br>- Can it is not necessary stand on ceremony with me, we can land again you at open ocean, tell is better, who the such? Doyle has asked.  
>- Dee, cease, you not the policeman. Forgive Doyle, this rolling has got all of us, Kitty has smiled.<br>- Me of it not to frighten, besides I have told truth, it is my document, the wanderer has translated a sight at Doyle, forgive you, apparently, Doyle call, so called my for a long time lost son, the wanderer has told.  
>- Yes, my name is Doyle Van Rook, has told Doyle.<br>- Before it called Doyle Blackwell, Kitty has smiled.  
>- This surname a part of my past of which I don't want to know, now I another, Doyle has told.<br>- It is not necessary to refuse the past, the wanderer has told.  
>Is why? Doyle was surprised. The wanderer long didn't begin to think, he has told to Doyle, that it is his father, and that has learned it at once when that took it on the boat.<br>- It can't be, I all life reproached myself that couldn't save life native, Doyle was surprised.  
>- Nevertheless has rescued, when you have distracted an animal, I have managed to evade from blow, the sonny I all life search only for you, after all you so are similar to the mother, and you unique who keep me in this world, Leroy has told. Doyle hasn't restrained with such feelings, he has begun to cry, and has rushed on a breast to the father.<br>- Forgive me fathers, forgive that to crying, it is simple … itself I do not know what to tell, Doyle has told.  
>- Neither that the sonny nor who here isn't ideal, but will be now, all in another way, Leroy has told.<br>- Here now Drew precisely won't appropriate your house, Kitty has smiled.  
>- Who will allow it, I that am live, so now it all will discuss with me, Leroy to the girl has told.<p> 


End file.
